Poisoned Ivy
by xXShattered MemoriesXx
Summary: Set after Awakening first FF  Derek x O/C  I was so confused. I was sitting on the couch in a big home, not knowing what to do. All i could see was Granny, bloody on the floor. I was about to lose all hope until I saw the boy with the piercing green eyes
1. The Memories

**The memories**

The water splashed off my face, trailing down my cheeks like tears. I barely cried for 8 years now, and why would I? There's nothing to cry about anymore, for my parents are gone. The Cabal killed them in front of my eyes when I was 7 years old, leaving me to them for 3 years. They kept telling me that I was special. I didn't think I was, but Dr. Harris seemed to think so. Every day I was poked and prodded with needles. My arms looked like I took hardcore drugs at the age of 8. Every time the needle went in, I kicked and screamed for them to stop, but the needles and pills never stopped coming. I had a pretty good run of the place; I could walk around after they knew they could let me off their leash without me running away.

Every day after having a supper and doing my homework, they would take me into a little room and that's when the needles would come out. Every time they took blood and injected me with translucent liquids, I still screamed, thrashed and begged them to let me go. When they were done they would send me to my bleached white room. This went on for 3 painful years. I knew what I was, but I would never ever tell them.

I was asleep in my little white haven: A place where I could be alone, with no needles, or men in jackets the same color of my room, when I heard a muted noise of something exploding. All the rooms there were sound proof, so I couldn't hear anything clearly. I disregarded it, thinking it was just another testing malfunction, when I heard the muffled cries from the staff. Mrs. White's ear shattering cry went right through the padded walls. She was the only nurse there that would treat me as a human. I can honestly say I would cry if she got hurt. All of the sudden, the ceiling started to shake and get tiny cracks in it. I ran into the corner closest to the door, trying to get away from the middle of the room, where the tension would be the worst. The roof crumbled down, letting the top floor meet with the middle. A pair of scissors soared in the air and caught me in the upper- left side of my face, making blood stream into my eye I grabbed the scissors, and held them in my clenched fist. The door to my room opened, and a blurry silhouette was standing in the doorway. It held out its hand, calling my name and to come to him for safety. I was so scared, so I took the scissors and slashed at the figure, felt the scissors make contact with something as the figure grunted, and then ran for my life.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

I remember running across the streets as fast as I could go, and how cold the October wind blowing in my face was. All I was wearing was a dirty and bloody hospital gown. I stumbled down the streets, unfamiliar with my surroundings. In the 3 years I was trapped there, I never went outside. I ran down the street, my feet slapping against the sidewalk. I was afraid of the blurry man following me, but I snuck under the tall metal fence laced with barbed wire. I continued to run, but I was getting dizzy. My hand went up to the gash on my forehead, and came back soaked in blood. The world was turning upside down, and I felt my step falter. I tipped forward onto the pavement, and everything went dark.

I woke up in a daze. I was in a room with painted walls. Was this normal? I didn't know. All the walls at the institute were white as snow, yet this was light lavender purple. My hand went immediately up to the gash on my forehead… it was bandaged. I was so scared of where I was, but if they bandaged me up and cleansed me they want me alive. I tried to get up, but I was so sleepy I couldn't. There was an unfamiliar dark grey shirt sitting on the dresser. I fell asleep to the sweet scent of lavender.

For the second time that day I awoke. I got the huge grey shirt, and draped it over my small body. There was a huge mirror hanging on the wall. I walked up to it and put my hand on the cool glass. Was this really my hand? It was so pale and frail, like a glass dolls, yet my scarred arms make me look like an old tattered rag doll. My feather soft silver hair hung around my head like a halo. I noticed that one vibrant blue eye started turning into piercing green. My eyes used to be blue like my mothers, but all this testing must have morphed me. There were no mirrors in the institute, so I wouldn't know what had changed. I almost look like an angel and a demon took their body parts and made me, not caring whose body parts went where.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw an old lady watching from the doorway. I immediately thought of the black shadow, and ducked away for cover. She slowly advanced to me, like a person would to a wild animal. When she got within reaching distance, she handed me a round object.

"Here sweetie. It's called a cookie." she smiled a sweet old lady smile.

I nodded, not sure what to say. I never had a normal conversation with another person before. I wasn't supposed to talk much at the group. It was only in the little study sessions that I was allowed to talk freely.

"Are you alright? It's ok honey. You're safe now. You can tell me anything. My name is Faith. What's yours?"

"Ivy." I choked out, on the verge of tears.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to me, and told her everything.


	3. The Reveled Secrets

**The Reveled Secrets**

I shook my head at the reflection in the mirror, trying to clear the thoughts from my head. That was a long time ago. I can't waste my time thinking about what happened, when there was so much to do; like find all the corporations that do this to people that are different from them. That was my goal.

I knew what I was since I was a little girl. I am a Necromancer, a girl who can raise the dead. When I was little, I could see ghosts. My mother told me what I was and how to deal with it, but ever since they took me into that laboratory and experimented on me, it has been harder. I thought they were trying to take my powers away, but they were really making me stronger. I don't know exactly why they did that, and I didn't want to know. Faith knows what I am, and she has been helping me to control these horrible powers that I possess. My powers… I can reach souls that have passed the barrier of living and raise them, but I can sense the still alive souls in others. I can't force them to do things, but I can read their overall emotion, and if there is something… different about them.

We have a whole bookshelf in the back closet of our 2 bedroom house dedicated to Necromancy books. It has been easier to talk and raise spirits, since I know the basic knowledge about what happens to them when their "gone". Faith won't be home for a while because she has to get back to her job as a secretary, so I decide to go down and start my workout early. Everyday I go downstairs and do a hard-core workout. I do this because I was so weak in the years the Cabal group had me, so I made a promise to myself I would never be that pathetically weak again.


	4. The Friend

**The Friend**

One. Two. Three… Ninety-nine. One hundred. I set the heavy weights back down on their stand. I walk over to my old treadmill that Faith got for me for a birthday gift. Sweat drips off my brow as a run across the moving black mat, picturing myself running away from the people who killed my parents. I get off after 2 miles, re-soaked with sweat. Today school starts at 11am because there is a staff meeting for the coming up school dance, so I decided to work out in the morning.

Being 15, I am in grade 10 at East Valley High school. Everyone thinks I'm weird, except my best friend Kevin. He is super tall! It looks like he was stretched out really thin when he was a child. I pretty much live at his house whenever Faiths not around. He doesn't know about what I am, but he accepts and thinks I like to read those Necromancy books for fun. I hate reading them. Books about pain and suffering of souls, I can't even think about it. I hate what I am, how mutated my powers are, but I can't change it. Its part of who I am now.

After a quick shower, I threw my pin-straight hair into a lose bun. I didn't even bother to put on makeup. Kevin liked me for who I am, not whatever makeup would make me. I walked across the chilly road in my lace-up boots, black skinny jeans, and a worn purple bunny hug. Today was a half day, but it felt twice as long then a normal one. Kevin, smiling, waving, and running down the road and being a klutz with his extra long body parts, tripped on the gutter and almost fell on his face. He has brown eyes, dyed black hockey hair, and a face he doesn't seem to have grown into yet. When he does, I think he will be very handsome. He likes to wear clothes almost like mine, worn out, and especially black. Today he has a green t-shirt with some sort of band logo on it, a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans with his signature skull belt, a black-and-white striped sweater, and a pair of lime green kicks.

"Nice bum, where ya from?" Kevin asked as he poked me on the shoulder.

"_The darkest depths of hell,_" I tried my hardest to sound like Ainsley, the most popular girl at school, and as a plus, hates me.

"Damn! I bet! You look pretty hot!" Kevin licked his finger, touched me, and made a hissing noise. He laughed so hard, he almost fell on his face again.

"You are so gross! You licked me! EWW!" I screamed as he chased me down the street with a slobbery finger.

He finally caught me in front of the school, wrapping his unnaturally arms around me just as the warning bell wrung.

"Let me go! We're going to be late!" He still refused.

I went limp in his arms and his grip loosened. I snuck under his arms and bolted for the door. I stuck my tongue out at him when I made it there, and ran inside. I didn't see the look of longing on his face when I did.


	5. The School

**The School**

I ran inside the school and bolted to the art room. The final bell hasn't gone off, but our teacher gets mad when we are late, even by just a minute. Kevin will be late, no doubt. His first class is in the back building of the school. Every day he walks around to the front of the school to wait for me, even though he passes right by the back building anyways.

I walk to my desk, almost getting tripped by Ainsley on the way. I never did anything to deserve her disrespect, but I don't care how she treats me. She's just another drama leech, and likes to pick on anyone odd. I pull out my sketch pad and continue to draw my final.

The idea in my head was a leaf, floating on black/blue waters. I was going to use chalk and charcoal for the background, and oil paint for the leaf. At the moment, it was colorless. The art final was due in 4 more days and some people, including Ainsley, haven't even started. There wasn't anyone who I was fond of in this class, so I always kept to myself. I didn't mind because drawing was my passion. I couldn't sing, nor dance, so I decided that if I take refuge in art, I could put all my emotions into it, the good and the bad.

My teacher Miss. Alana walked around the classroom, observing the art the students made. She smirked when she saw what Ainsley had (nothing), and made it to my table.

"Ivy! That is so good! What color will that be?" She pointed to the leaf.

"Uh… I was thinking green… But that's kind of plain." I shrugged and added the last pencil mark.

"Why don't you add…OH! I know!" She started to map out what colors would go where. She kept the veins in the leaf light green, and the rest of the leaf a mixture of green and red.

"It kind of looks like Poi-" I tried to get out before I was interrupted.

"Poison Ivy. It suits you." She started to laugh with the connection with my name.

She didn't understand the full connection with my name and me. I am like Poison Ivy. When people see me they think that I will hurt them, so they run. And for the people who do get close to me? They end up annoyed and wishing they never took the time to get near me.


	6. The Game

Sorry for the wall of text in the end... idk why its doing that... and if its not there, thin im crazy and don't mind me :P

* * *

><p>After coming home from school, I went straight to my room. I wasn't in the mood for anyone to bother me, so I went straight to my little desk and started to paint the basics of the leaf. After about 2 hours, there was much more detail. The lone leaf is swimming down the river, trying to stay afloat from the raging river trying to pull it under its cold waves. The leaf is a puppet to the furious water, no control on where or how it goes to its destination. The leaf tumbles and turns and tap-tap-tap. What the? I looked around my room, found nothing, just assumed I was crazy, and continued to paint. 30 seconds later, I heard the tapping again. I saw a white hand tapping on my bedroom window.<p>

Why was I not surprised. I walked to the window, and saw a pissed Kevin, for not remembering our "get together" with our friends. He nonchalantly crawled through my window, and plopped down on my bed.

"Well, are you not going to get ready? We have to go right now if we want to be somewhat on time." He said as he sprawled out on my bed, messing up my perfectly made bed.

"Oh right. I was working on my final." I looked over at my leaf painting, which was still drying.

He walked over to my desk and looked down at the painting. He was always captivated with my artwork, but this one seemed to take his breath away. I was getting dressed as I heard him mumble to himself. I looked over at him.

"You ok? You look…distracted." I asked as I threw a tiny bit of mascara on my eyelashes.

"It's… nothing. Let's go Chickadee."

We walked over to Leila's, goofing off all the way there. When we got there, Nick, Chase, Leila, Cher, and Marsh were in the basement sitting in a circle, apparently playing truth or dare and having a few drinks. Kev and I pored ourselves Cokes, because we refused to drink alcohol. Chase told a story how he and his best friend Keith made the homemade 2-seater soapbox car that they always wanted to make since they were kids… but they didn't take in the fact that they were teenagers now and the car broke in 2 halfway down the street, giving him a huge scar on his arm, Keith a broken hand and a minor concussion, and both of them with lots of bumps and bruises. He told everyone that his mom just looked at him, gave him a smack on the head and to stop being a dumbass, concluding his embarrassing story.

We sat down in the circle, and got going in a huge game of Truth or Dare. For truth, I always got asked questions that had nothing to do with my past, and for that I was glad. These guys understood that I had a bad past, and they didn't question me on it. It was late now, and we got more serious, asking about dating and relationships. Cher had to kiss Nick on the cheek, and when she did, his face got beet read. Marsh was giving Nick a look, for Cher and him were dating. We all knew this is a fun game though, and were just joking around. Kevin got dared to kiss Leila, and he flat out refused. You could tell Leila was upset, but she didn't say anything.

All of the sudden, I got asked who my crush is. Everybody looking at me, I couldn't help look at Kevin at the mention of this question, to see if he could get me out of it, but I diverted my eyes after a split second after they connected with his, thinking that I didn't want the gang to get any ideas… but they still caught that split second stare. They all started shouting the silly kissing song, saying that Kev and I would fall in love… I couldn't take it anymore, and booked it out of there, tears in my eyes.

When I got home, I jumped through my window, and went straight to painting. I don't love Kevin… or I don't think I do… love is a strong word… My head hurt. I felt like that leaf, spinning round and round with tons of questions and no answers. Do I love him? Does he love me? Will dating ruin our friendship if we broke up? I've asked myself these questions many times, and had the paintings to prove it, but I have never had been asked that out in the open. I shook my head, answered all the texts asking why I ran out, refused the call I got from Kev and texted him saying I just didn't feel good, and went to bed.


End file.
